Natural resources, such as hydrocarbons and water, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation typically involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a borehole at a desired well site, treating the borehole to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation.
In hydraulic fracturing, stimulation treatments are applied to a subterranean formation by injection. The injection treatments are typically applied to induce fractures in the subterranean formation, and thereby enhance productivity of natural resources from the subterranean formation. Pressures generated by a stimulation treatment may induce low-amplitude or low-energy seismic events in the subterranean formation. As fractures are generated in the subterranean formation in association with the seismic events, hydrocarbons may begin to flow from the fractures and may be captured via the borehole.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and are not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.